


Treasure

by Forestfish



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 2am writings lmao, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Not Beta Read, bruno mars' songs, oikawa being a cute drunk, oikawa dances uptown funk in a flowery fedora, puns, that's it idk how else to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4637235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forestfish/pseuds/Forestfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Night out with the boys. Oikawa gets drunk and wants to dance with Iwa-chan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> Who's up for some Drunk!Oikawa being an idiot, Bruno Mars' songs and trashy college kids in general?
> 
> Hopefully everyone that opened this work, because that's all you'll find here. 
> 
> This was written for my bae [ anophiles](http://anophiles.tumblr.com)~ 
> 
> I recommend that you listen to Treasure when the link appears, if you get the chance.
> 
> Anyway, no more stalling. 
> 
> Please enjoy.

* * *

 

The bar was crowded and the temperature was quite high. Sweat poured down everyone’s brow and t-shirts stuck awkwardly to skin. Everywhere there were flushed and sweaty faces. The intense smell of smoke mixed with sweat, alcohol and perfume was making people feel dizzy. But the mood was light and fun and the music was at a decent volume.

It was a chill yet hot summer night. Perfect for college kids to go out at night and get wasted.

So, Iwaizumi had gone there with Oikawa, Hanamaki and Matsukawa.

After the seventh shot of vodka Oikawa, who had a ridiculously low alcohol tolerance, was already three sheets to the wind and making a general fool of himself. He’d _borrowed_ some girl’s flowery fedora and claimed the dance floor when [_Uptown Funk_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OPf0YbXqDm0) started playing. He danced the entire song. Iwaizumi was facepalming and trying not to laugh and Hanamaki and Matsukawa were losing it next to him. They were pretty smashed too.

Good thing that Oikawa was a good dancer, otherwise it’d have been ridiculous. In the end people even applauded his performance before going back to the dance floor. He didn’t remember which girl he’s borrowed the fedora from so he kept it.

“You’re a dork.” Iwaizumi told him, when he returned to his side. Iwaizumi was a little lightheaded but he wasn’t drunk. Someone had to look after those idiots, and that naturally meant him.

On that moment, another Bruno Mars song started playing – _[Treasure](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sds5SpNd1Mw)._

“Aww, I’m just having fun, Iwa-cha-a-an…don’t be me-e-an…” He garbled, putting his arms around his neck and pulling him closer. “You shouldn’t look so blue…please?” He made a kissy face and puppy eyes.

He knew what that _please_ meant.

Iwaizumi put his hands on Oikawa’s waist and rolled his eyes with a huff.

Oikawa grinned and pulled him to the dance floor. He’d been waiting all night to haul Iwaizumi, who absolutely _despised_ dancing, to the dance floor to dance with him.

Iwaizumi wasn’t a bad dancer; he was actually a quite decent dancer. He simply didn’t like it because it felt dumb and he didn’t like the attention the straights gave them, because he felt like punching them in the face.

But he always ended up yielding to Oikawa’s insistence and dancing with him whenever they went out. He also loved the way Oikawa swayed his hips while dancing but he would never admit that out loud.

It was hot in there and the smell of their deodorant had pretty much worn out already with all that sweating, but neither of them minded that. They were dancing pretty much glued to each other (quite literally, too, thanks to the sweat). They didn’t have much choice, though, considering the amount of people in there.

Oikawa still had his arms his arms around Iwaizumi’s neck and he kept swaying his hips with the rhythm, looking at his boyfriend and smiling with half-lidded eyes.

Iwaizumi liked it when Oikawa was like this. He looked so cute smiling like that with his flushed cheeks. Iwaizumi couldn’t resist. Fuck it, he didn’t care anymore.

It was Iwaizumi who took the lead and started a kiss, holding him closer and sliding his hands up the back of his shirt. Oikawa happily responded, running his fingers in Iwaizumi’s sweaty hair. The tingle of alcohol on their mouths was weirdly alluring.

People looked but nobody actually cared. Especially not them. They were too much into each other to notice.

They basically made out while dancing until the end of the song, and by the end of it, they were both too hot and bothered (quite literally) and it was almost three in the morning, so Iwaizumi decided to go find Matsukawa and Hanamaki and head back to the dorms.

Oikawa was totally wasted by then, the alcohol had fully gotten to him. He had to support himself on Iwaizumi to walk.

“Shit, it feels like heaven, oh my God!” Hanamaki exclaimed dramatically, kneeling on the sidewalk once they stepped outside of the bar and the night’s freshness grazed their sweaty skins “Bless the night, bless the wind, bless the moon and the stars and Matsukawa Issei’s legs. Amen.”

Matsukawa laughed and helped him up. He wasn’t as drunk as his partner.

But none of them was as drunk as Oikawa.

He didn’t stop singing the song he’d gotten Iwaizumi to dance with him. And he wasn’t as great a singer as he was a dancer; especially not when he was completely smashed.

“ _Treasu-ure, that is what you a-are_ ~! _Honey, you’re my golden sta-a-ar_ ~” He sung off tone, one arm around Iwaizumi’s shoulders and his feet wobbly. He couldn’t stop smiling. He felt _so_ lucky.

“Oikawa please stop…” Iwaizumi said, trying not to laugh, while holding him firmly with one arm around his waist.

Oikawa gloriously ignored his request.

“ _You’re my treasure_ , Iwa-cha-a-an~” He sang, cocking his head to Iwaizumi’s ear and kissing him sloppily on the cheek “ _You’re fine, so fi-i-ne~”_

“Fucking idiot…” Iwaizumi complained. He wasn’t really mad though. He was acting so silly, that he couldn’t get mad at him.

“ _Let me treasure you-u-u~”_ Oikawa kept singing, motioning to dance. Iwaizumi had to hold him tighter so that he wouldn’t fall.

Some het couple passed on the other side of the road and unfortunately Oikawa noticed them.

“O-o-oi!” He called, waving at them with a drunk-ass grin plastered across his face “See this guy right here?” He pointed at Iwaizumi “He’s my treasure! He’s my _treasu-u-re_!”

They waved back at him and the girl giggled.

“Oh God, Oikawa don’t do that for the love of-“ Iwaizumi grumbled, covering his face with his free hand.

Oikawa wasn’t done yet.

Some guys were coming in their direction and naturally Oikawa had to share the truth with them.

“See this handsome guy right here? He’s my golden star! My treasure~!” He informed them.

They laughed and waved at them too. People were usually quite chill at night. Matsukawa and Hanamaki were laughing  their asses off while Hanamaki tried to film the scene with his drunken hands.

“IWA-CHAN IS MY TREASURE!” Oikawa hollered into the night sky, laughing out loud afterwards. He was probably feeling something close to pure bliss “I love you so much, Iwa-chan, you’re my golden sta-a-ar!” He said, turning to him and nudging his head onto him like a cat.

Iwaizumi snorted and shook his head. He couldn’t help feeling happy too, even though his dumbass of a boyfriend was drunk off his ass and probably wouldn’t remember half of the shit he’d pulled that night in the morning. Or afternoon. Whichever.

Hanamaki would make sure to remind him and show him proof if he happened to have any doubts, though.

Oikawa would certainly not mind it; not for real at least.

It was the truth after all - Iwa-chan _was_ his treasure.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gross nerds. Ew.
> 
> Bye
> 
> Ps.: would like to make it clear that 'the straights' are the obnoxious heterosexual people that give queer people weird looks lol


End file.
